


Glass

by akemi42



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Het, Video, dany, dany/drogo, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany is so tough. Compared to her, the Lannisters and the Starks are weak, breakable, made of glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

**Pairing:** Dany/Drogo, Jamie/Cersei  
 **File Size:** 98 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Glass"  
 **Artist:** Bat for Lashes  
 **Summary:** Dany is so tough. Compared to her, the Lannisters and the Starks are weak, breakable, made of glass.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Glass](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Glass.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Glass on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5KTO1S-Vck) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2011/11/01/glass/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Glass.wmv)


End file.
